


Snuggle Bunny

by memyselfandbob



Series: Snuggle Buddies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandbob/pseuds/memyselfandbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will completely deny that he is a complete and utter snuggle bunny and will threaten Stiles with bodily harm if he tells anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Bunny

There are many things in Stiles' life he's had to get used to. 

Like Scott harping on about how beautiful and fantastic Allison is at absolutely everything.

What he was never going to get used to however was waking up to a whole lot of sourwolf on top of his chest. The funny thing is though the more space Stiles tries to put between them the tighter Derek's hold gets. 

"Stiles," Derek grunts out still half asleep. 

"Hmmm?" Stiles asks still wriggling about trying to get himself more room. 

"Quit it," Derek says in his alpha voice, the one that totally doesn't get Stiles turned on. Nope not at all. 

At that Stiles stops trying to wriggle away from the radiator that is currently snuggling him into oblivion and just let's himself just be. 

Stiles will of course completely deny the fact that Derek actually got him to do what he wanted and Derek will completely deny that he is a complete and utter snuggle bunny and will threaten Stiles with bodily harm if he tells anyone. What neither knows is that what happened this morning is going to be a regular feature in both their lives. 

Neither of them has any complaints.


End file.
